1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module in which a plurality of batteries are electrically connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries generally may be rechargeable. A secondary battery may be used as an energy source, such as for mobile devices, electric automobiles, hybrid automobiles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies. Depending on the types of external devices in which batteries are used, such secondary batteries may be used in the form of a single battery or in the form of a battery module in which a plurality of batteries are electrically connected and are packaged as one unit.
Small-sized mobile devices such as mobile phones may operate with an output and capacity of a single battery for a predetermined amount of time. On the other hand, battery modules are usually used in motor-operated bicycles requiring high power and in hybrid electric motor vehicles that need to be driven with high power for a long period of time since battery modules provide higher output power and higher capacity batteries. Battery modules are capable of increasing an output voltage or an output current according to the number and connection structure of batteries arranged in the battery modules.
Typically, such battery modules achieve a required output voltage or current by connecting a plurality of batteries in series or in parallel.